Early somite-stage embryos from mice were explanted at the ninth day of gestation and exposed to potential teratogens for 48 hours. The study will measure possible teratogenic effects, if any, that may be manifested in DNA content, protein content, the number of somites, diameter of embryo and crown-to-rump length.